goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Parry
William Parry is an American actor. Biography Born in Steubenville, Ohio, Parry would make his stage debut in 1971 and predominantly appear in stage musicals, though he would often take up non-singing roles in these productions, such as when appearing as Roosevelt in Knickerbocker Holiday. Onscreen, Parry made several television appearances, guest-starring in such shows as Ryan's Hope, The Equalizer and Law and Order. He also made appearances in films including In & Out and Domestic Disturbance. Singing An experienced stage musical performer, Parry made his stage musical debut as the Third Priest in Jesus Christ Superstar on Broadway before going on to originate a number of roles, notably playing Charles Redmond in Sunday in the Park With George, The Proprietor in the original cast of Assassins and Papa Mizner in Road Show. Parry would also appear as Lieutenant Barri in both the original stage and film versions of Passion and providing Chorus vocals in Home on the Range. Later stage roles would include Papa Longstreet in High Button Shoes and Captain Smith in Titanic. Film Passion (1996) *Soldiers' Gossip (contains solo lines) Home on the Range (2004) *(You Ain't) Home on the Range *Home on the Range (reprise) Stage Jesus Christ Superstar (1971) *This Jesus Must Die (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate Rockabye Hamlet (1976) Singer (originated the role) *Why Did He Have to Die? *The Wedding *Set It Right *If Not to You *Have I Got a Girl for You *Something's Rotten in Denmark *Denmark Is Still *Twist Her Mind *The Wart Song *Midnight Mass *Didn't She Do It for Love *Swordfight Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1976) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix The Misanthrope (1977)(originated the role) Alice in Concert (1978) Camelot (1980) Sir Dinadan *Then You May Take Me To the Fair (contains solo lines) King Arthur (understudy) *I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight? (solo) *Camelot (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(solo) *How to Handle a Woman (solo) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *Camelot (second reprise)(solo) Sunday in the Park With George (1984)(originated the role) Boatman *Gossip (contains solo lines) Into the Light (1986)(originated the role) *Neat/Not Neat (contains solo lines) *It Can All Be Explained (duet) *Trading Solos (contains solo lines) *Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) The Knife (1987)(originated the role) *Hello Jeremy/Agnus Dei/Miserere (contains solo lines) *Hello Peter, We're Going Out (contains solo lines) Welcome to the Club (1988)(originated the role) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *Pay the Lawyer *Mrs. Meltzer Wants the Money Now! *Piece of Cake (duet) *The Trouble with You *Mother-in-Law *At My Side (duet) *Southern Comfort *The Two of Us (duet) *It's Love! It's Love! *Miami Beach *It Wouldn't Be You Four Short Operas (1990)(originated the role) Assassins (1990)(originated the role) The Proprietor *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *How I Saved Roosevelt (contains solo lines) Passion (1994) Lieutenant Barri (originated the role) *Third Letter *Soldier's Gossip *Soldiers' Gossip (reprise) *Soldiers' Gossip (second reprise) *Finale Colonel Ricci (understudy) *Third Letter *Soldier's Gossip *Flashback (contains solo lines) *Soldiers' Gossip (reprise) *Soldiers' Gossip (second reprise) *Finale Time and Again (1996) Ruben Prine (originated the role) Jake Pickering (originated the role) The Gig (1996)(originated the role) Company (1997) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (Company)(contains solo lines) Dessa Rose (2005)(originated the role) *We Are Descended (Prologue) *We Are Descended (Epilogue) High Button Shoes (2007) *He Tried To Make a Dollar (reprise) Road Show (2008)(originated the role) *Waste *It's in Your Hands Now (solo) *Gold! *Addison's Trip *That Was a Year *You *Boca Raton SCKBSTD (2011)(originated the role) Titanic (2014) *The Largest Floating Object in The World (contains solo lines) *Godspeed Titanic *The Blame (contains solo lines) Zorbá (2014) *The First Time (solo) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Canavaro (contains solo lines) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *Woman (solo) *I Am Free (solo) Gallery parryarthur.jpg|'King Arthur' in Camelot. parryproprietor.jpg|'The Proprietor' in Assassins. parrycaptain.jpg|'Captain E.J. Smith' in Titanic. Parry, William